


Opps

by piratekit



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Yuletide2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekit/pseuds/piratekit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred takes a moment to consider what happened between him and Herbert. Of course a certain vampire just couldn't leave well enough alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valancy/gifts).



Alfred scrambled away from the bathroom, his face splotched in red at the physical feelings the Count's son had stirred in him. It was wrong, unnatural. He was a vampire of all things and a male one at that! Plus he had eyes for Sarah, only for his Sarah.

Disturbed, he ignored the way the Professor walked at his side lecturing over the evils of that dark creature. In fact he coaxed the older eccentric to return to the library so he might have some peace.

Satisfied with his mentor gone Alfred heaved a sigh and made his way to the chambers the Count had offered for them to remain in.

He slid to lie down on the bed, nose scrunched as he replayed the bathroom scene in his head. He had thought he had heard her, his beautiful Sarah's sweet, alluring voice and his heart had thundered in his ribcage with the knowledge of her so near again. Instead he had found himself meeting a fraud. It was the first real interaction he actually had with Herbert and something about it disturbed him.

The cheery white haired menace had appeared from no where, taking a twisted pleasure in spinning Alfred around the floor and groping him like he was some flirty bar maiden.

His cheeks grew darker when he remembered the long fingers running down to caress him in the back, the way his front had responded even as he jerked away. No one had ever gotten so swift of a physical reaction from his body by a simple touch. He wanted to feel ashamed, humiliated, but at the same time, something warm flowed into his body as he relived the touch in his head. Then there had been the rolling on the floor and the way Herbert had arched back in the Professor's umbrella when he meant to beat him off…

'Peculiar,' Alfred thought as he licked his lips in a nervous gesture. His pants were still pulling too snug up front. 'That's what the man in. Whimsical and beautiful.' His eyes flew open wide at his own thoughts and his breath hitched.

"Since when have I ever found a man to be beautiful?" He asked himself out loud. His eyes shined bright with emotion as he jumped, startled by his own voice. His head turned from right to left slowly scanning to room as though expecting one of those creatures to jump from a dark corner and mock him. Twice he searched his surroundings before he dared speak again in fear someone would overhear.

Satisfied at last he concluded that verbal thoughts might help unscramble his mind. Surely this was all some wicked spell.

"He cannot be beautiful, not when compared to her. My Sarah is the embodiment of beauty. That beast cannot compete… Yet he did have an entrancing grace about him; moved sleek and cool like a prowling feline. Certainly his hair was a prettier groomed then I have seen on some of the women." He would concede that much.

One hand clutched at the comforter on the bed distractedly while he tried to work the unease from his system. The other hand worked slowly through his mass of dark curls. He had to remind himself he was here for Sarah, to rescue her from these dark villains. Not to become enthralled by them himself!

"He had not right to touch me, to handle me." Alfred pushed on, his voice a harsh whisper with those words. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Yet you so readily curled against me until you knew what you were doing," a someone purred.

Alfred gasped at hearing a voice he too readily identified and bolted up only to feel a cool hand planted firmly in the center of his chest easing him back down. Ice blue eyes were staring into to his with unadulterated fascination.

"I knew you couldn't have gotten too far, mon cheri." Herbert grinned down at him, crawling with unnatural grace until he was resting almost flat against Alfred and their noses just short of touching. "If you like we can finish what we started before that horrid man's interruptions."

Alfred stared wide eyed, his body going rigid as he tried to control his breathing. He was terrified, the fear shooting through his body hard enough to start a slight tremor. When he tried to speak the words came out stuttered.

He was going to die. There were no two ways around it. He was going to be killed by an attractive beast and would fail to save his wonderful Sarah. Only too well he realized his struggles back in the bathroom had done no good and now they wouldn't.

Herbert watched as Alfred's eyes slide closed and he cocked his head to the side, eyebrow pulling low when he felt the shaking. His lips pursed out as he considered what to do. The silly mortal should wish for the gift he offered, crave the immortality so few could possess; to be young and faultless forever.

Instead he was stiff in all the wrong ways.

"My silly boy," Herbert said, a smile in his voice as an idea came to mind. "You have nothing to fear of me. Not yet. Father would never forgive me for eating one of his guests so soon." He leaned forward, closing the few inches of remaining space between them, and place a soft, short kiss at the corner of Alfred's frowning mouth. He kissed the other corner too. "Besides, I have much better things in mind for you at the moment."

To prove his point his rolled his hips, pressing himself against what he had noticed the moment he entered the room.

Alfred whimpered at the feel, his body instinctively pressing into the solid warmth and sighed. Breath hitched and a moment later his full lips were pressed tight into a thin white line in shame.

His thoughts were a blur flashing behind his clenched eyes. He wanted to fight, needed to get away. But he was afraid; of himself or the Count's son he wasn't sure. No man should feel these stirrings towards another. And Sarah, if he failed what would become of her?

Eyes snapped open and Alfred bucked into Herbert. The vampire seemed pleased but only for a moment before the rest of Alfred's body followed suite and he was struggling for all his was worth. Sarah. He had to remember her, fight for her or all would be lost!

Desperately he fought and was surprised when he gained the upper hand. He was even more surprised when he realized he had somehow ended up on top of the pale haired beauty, straddling him, and Herbert was smirking at him with one fang barely visible. What was worse was what he was smirking at.

Unconsciously in struggle sweet, inexperienced Alfred had been rubbing against the other man during the struggle and maintained his actions even when he had mounted. A flash of lights danced before his eyes and a hot feeling swept his body. The ending result was sticky and warm inside his pants.

His face glowed red as he stared, horrified, down at the vampire.


End file.
